Amnesiac
by Mish Submarine
Summary: Naruto entered the house. "Do me harder, Sasuke!" was all he could hear before his world crumbled. Mature for later chapters, Yaoi, AU, suicide intent, no character death, unless you decide . No like, no read.
1. I did not know

**Amnesiac**

**A SasuNaru Story  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Let's settle down, people. If I owned Naruto I would not be writing this at , would I? Masashi Kishimoto is the one who owns Naruto.

**Warning:** Failed suicide, Male on male, SasuNaru, my first fiction ever, may contain errors since I'm not an English-speaking native.

* * *

><p>Entering the house I could just hear it. Her moans, her screams, they all pierced through my ears. I could hear someone shout in my ear "I told you" in a mocking way. Yes, you told me. You told me that he was heterosexual, that he did not love me, and that he was having an affair. Maybe you don't like me anymore. Maybe it's my entire fault. No, no more maybes. It IS my entire fault. I cannot give you the children you've always wanted. I'm defective, worthless. I'm sorry; the happiness you gave me blinded the truth out of my mind.<p>

**.-Amnesiac-.**

Friday night is usually the one with the most clients at the ramen shop.

"_Oh man! I get to be home early for once! Maybe Sasuke and I can go to the movies." _Naruto thought as he arrived to his home two hours earlier than expected. The Ichiraku's ramen shop would usually close at 11:00p.m, but for once they decided to let Naruto go at 9:00p.m. Sasuke left from job at 7:00p.m, so he hoped to see his raven lover inside the house. Indeed, the guest's bedroom's lights were on.

Naruto smiled, he would have a whole night to spend with Sasuke. He was determined to surprise his lover, when he heard something he would have never wanted to hear.

-Yes! Sasuke! More! – A girl shouted deliberately from the guest's room.

-I'm close, Ino… - It was more like a whisper than a scream, yet Naruto could still hear it. Who the heck is Ino, anyway?

Unable to process what have just happened, Naruto left the house, making sure not to emit any kind of sound. His heart was shattered. He sat down in the pavement. Unable to think well, he decided to phone his best friend: Sakura.

-Hello, Naruto? – She asked, with a lot of background noise. The restaurant she worked in was as lively as always.

- Sakura… - Naruto replied, feigning a normal voice.

-Look, I'm kind of busy. Call me later, please, I don't have time… I'm coming, sir!

_**6 years old**_

-Can I play with you?

-Get the heck away, stupid Naruto! I don't have time for you, freak. – Naruto was really sad now. He could never play as a normal boy would.

-Sorry… - He replied in a sad way, and walked away to the swing.

-Did you see? That freak talked to me!

-I heard from my mom his parents were killed and that he's now living with some person.

-Creepy!

-Yeah! He is real creepy. Look at those scars on his face! He is real ugly.

_**21 years old**_

He heard someone opening the door, so he decided to hide in the bushes from the neighbour's house.

-Goodbye, Sasuke-kun! Call me tomorrow? – A fairly curved and real feminine blonde girl said, giving Sasuke a peak in the lips.

-Goodbye. – Replied the Uchiha smirking. – Be sure I will.

Naruto was devastated. He could not process things that fast. Why? When? How? Why? Why?

He decided to leave his hiding place and go to the nearest park as soon as he saw the other girl picking up a Taxi, which Sasuke paid, and watched the raven going into the house.

The park was a cute child's park, with some swings, a big slide, and those animals attached to a abnormal spring in the floor. Naruto sat down on one swing and started swinging.

_**13 years old**_

-No one loves you, do they? – That cruel teacher asked him with a smirk in her face. – No one came to the meeting in the end.

-Iruka could not come because he was on a business trip…

-Yeah sure, unloved kiddo. Now leave my sight, you make me sick.

_**21 years old**_

The clock continued ticking. Half an hour passed since the girl left the house, so he thought it might be a good time to arrive.

-No one loves me…

Suddenly, the phone rang. Sasuke was calling him.

-Naru? Where are you? I came to Ichiraku's and they said you left early today. Are you ok?

-Oh! Sasu! They gave me the night free, isn't that awesome? I am at Wal-Mart buying some stuff I need!

-Dobe, Wal-Mart is real far away and the train takes at least 45 minutes! Why did you go there?

-They had discounts in what I needed.

-Is it about the money again? I told you a million times before that if you need any, you just need to ask me. Stop doing such useless things.

-Sorry teme! I'm already paying. I'll be in the house in around an hour, ok? Don't miss me too much!

-Who'd miss you, dobe? Not even if you died I'd miss you! – Sasuke replied jokingly.

-That's right ha-ha! – Naruto laughed with a sad laughter. This scared Sasuke, maybe he crossed the line.

-Hey, Naruto… You know it…

-Is jokingly! Yes I know! Why did you have to repeat it? – Was all Sasuke could hear. Since Naruto's voice was soft and chuckling, he decided to leave it that way.

-Ok, see you in an hour, dobe. Meanwhile I'll go and drop something at my mother's house; I might arrive a little bit later than you.

_**13 years old**_

-You jinxed monster! Why do we have to cope with you? Go and die. No one would miss you anyway.

_**21 years old **_

Naruto knew what to do. Running towards the house, he could see Sasuke already left since the Mercedes was no longer parked outside. He entered without turning any lights on and went straight to the toilet after picking up a pen and a piece of paper. He started writing; the letter took half an hour to write since it was just way too hard for Naruto. Breaking the razor open, he made himself a long, deep cut in one arm and waited. He was getting dizzy.

"_I'm such an idiot, now Sasuke will hate me more."_ Naruto thought, as he saw the bloody red in the floor. Suddenly, everything went blank… He passed out, hitting himself in the head with the washbasin in the way.

Three minutes after Naruto passed out, Sasuke arrived. Everything was turned off except the toilet's lights.

"_Did I leave the lights on?"_ Passed by Sasuke's mind as he went ahead to the toilet, not expecting to see what he saw.

-Naruto? NARUTO! – Sasuke shouted with all what his lungs could give. Dialling Emergency, he tried to stop the bleeding. Naruto was still alive when the paramedics arrived.

Sasuke saw the note Naruto left by the washbasin, took it and accompanied the paramedics to the ER.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Review, please. And about the "May have character death", it will depend on my humour and on the reviews… So please, help an imagination-less fan!<p> 


	2. Who am I?

**Amnesiac**

**A SasuNaru Story**

**Disclaimer:** Let's settle down, people. If I owned Naruto I would not be writing this at the site, would I?

**Warning:** Failed suicide, Male on male, SasuNaru, my first fiction ever, may contain errors since I'm not an English-speaking native.

* * *

><p><strong>Who am I?<strong>

I could not understand any of the voices around me. _'IV Drip.' 'We have… pulse has stabilized…' 'B Type blood…' _They made no sense. The lights were just too bright for me to handle. Someone has been saying _'Naruto'_ for a while now. Where am I? Why am I here? Did I do something? But, more importantly, who am I?

**Amnesiac**

Sasuke hated hospitals: the smell, the sick people, and the doctors made him feel nauseous. And now he was entering one with Naruto, the one who he lived with and loved in more than a friendly way. The paramedics took him away from the blonde as he had to walk into intensive care due to blood loss. Sasuke, being the rational person he was, kept a way-try-too-hard stoic face as he filled in the paperwork for the hospital admission.

He went ahead and sat down in the waiting room, rubbing his face and head with both hands. He could not cry, his pride did not allow him to, but he could not keep calm either. He remembered the letter he saw in the washbasin. It had a pretty handwriting, which meant Naruto really thought deeply while writing it, and was addressed to Sasuke.

"_To Sasuke"_ Sasuke started unfolding it. His heart was twitching and he had the urge to stop and just throw it away, but he had to read it. He felt as puking as he started reading the folded paper.

"_Dear Sasuke:_

_I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry and I hate myself in a way you could not comprehend .I'm sorry, Sasuke. Please, forgive me. A monster like me does not deserve anything from anyone._

_I love you. I always had, ever since we were in High School when I first met you. It was pretty weird, wasn't it? I still remember our first (and accidental) kiss, our first date, and our first time. It was all a fairy tale, and I'll always cherish it. _

_But, as I said, it was all a fairy tale. A person like me does not deserve any of that. I know about that blonde girl, I know that you've been sleeping with her and I know you don't love me _–anymore had been crossed with pen, but Sasuke could still read it.– _I'm sorry for taking your happiness and making you be with me even though you've always liked girls. I'm sorry for not being able to give you kids, and I'm sorry for loving you. Please, tell everyone who could once stand me not to miss me (though I know no one will)._

_With love,_

_Naruto"_

-Mister Uchiha? – A woman spoke – I've got to talk to you.

-Yes, ma'am.

-My name is Tsunade and I'm the Head Doctor from the Emergency Room.

-I see.

-He tried to kill himself.

-Do you think I do not know?

-He had a serious concussion on the head. He might not be able to wake up.

Sasuke's world turned upside-down. Would Naruto be in a coma forever? No. Naruto was strong. Naruto could make it, wake up tomorrow morning, and be with Sasuke forever. _"What have I done?"_ kept repeating in Sasuke's head as he was lead to Naruto's room.

_**20 years old**_

_-I'm so beaten up. – Sasuke sighed as he entered the house. His father got him into one of the most tiresome jobs the company could offer, and he was not allowed to sigh._

_-Sasu! – A brilliant voice shouted, loud as always, loving as always. - How was your day?_

_-Like shit. – Sasuke mumbled. He wanted to leave to another world. - Is dinner ready?_

_-I prepared your favourite food, Teme. – The blonde smiled whole-hearted. Sasuke loved how Naruto would make him forget about the world._

_-Rice balls?_

_-Tomato soup and meat inside of the rice balls._

_-I love you._

**21 years old**

I really do love you.

**Amnesiac**

Naruto was stabilized. He had normal pressure after three blood transfusions and was resting in what doctors believed was a coma.

Yes, he was in a coma, and it was not that of a long one. The doctors had moved him to a room soon after he was stabilized. "205".

Now, Sasuke was tired. He would stay by Naruto's side, just holding his hand. His mind could not process everything. What had he done? It was a miracle Naruto was still alive, and it was like a second opportunity given by the Gods for helping him to re-do his silly mistakes.

_Seven a.m._ Naruto opened his eyes. He felt himself really tired, but most of all, really confused. Where the heck was he? But, more importantly: who the fuck was him?

-My head hurts… - Naruto stated in a soft voice. He looked to his right, and saw a raven boy, eyes closed but tightly holding his hand. –Where am I? – This woke Sasuke up.

-Naruto… You're up. – Sasuke said with a slight smile and what seemed to be tears forming up in his eyes. He could really not believe it. It really was the Gods' help. He hugged Naruto deeply, making all his feelings run into the blonde's mind, though he did not respond.

-Could you please get off me? – Stated Naruto coldly. This made Sasuke back off and remember what happened last night.

-Naruto, I can explain… -

-Who are you? – Was all Naruto could ask. Sasuke got confused. He called the nurse in guard and told her Naruto had woken up.

**Amnesiac**

-He seems to have what we like to call "Post-Traumatic Amnesia" (1). – The busty lady told Sasuke, as Naruto ate a big piece of chocolate cake.

-Will he recover his memory?

-Yes, but it might take weeks. It's the best not to make him be too surprised. Whatever you did that made him try to kill himself shall be erased, - damn, the lady was just too sharp for Sasuke's taste, - please, let him rest as much as he can.

-And the treatment?

-He might go home for now, and try to recover slowly. Once the memory has completely come back, you must call me and we'll have to start the psychiatric treatment. Don't forget he tried to kill himself.

_Kill himself._

**Amnesiac**

Naruto was not sure about anything. He knew his name was Naruto, he knew he was 21 years old, he worked in a restaurant, and that the raven dude was his lover. His head hurt, and he was extremely tired, not to say hungry.

-Uh… Hey…

-It's Sasuke, Naru

-Hey, Sasuke!

-Yes, sweetie?

-I'm kind of hungry…

-Let's go for whatever you want, Naru.

-I don't know what I want.

-I know what you might like the most.

**Amnesiac**

It was a really small, but tidy, place. A woman with a gentle smile received them.

-Naruto! I'm glad you're all right!

-Hi… Who are you?

-I know you have amnesia, Sasuke told me. You have to remember my name by yourself. Meanwhile, what do you want, Uchiha? – The cold voice could be heard.

-I'll just have some vegetable soup. Bring Naruto what he loves, please. – Sasuke answered, a bit annoyed by her rudeness.

-Of course, Naruto!

A soup of Natto-Jiru (2) stood prideful in front of the Uchiha. That freaking lady knew he hated Natto-Jiru.

-And a big bowl of Pork Ramen for you, Naru!

Naruto took a big sip of the soup in front of him, and loved it. He'd finish the bowl completely in minutes.

-Can I have another one? – He asked with a cheerful smile.

-Of course you can, Naru! – The lady smiled, and brought another three bowls of pork ramen. Sasuke stood silently with a soft smile, as he'd sip another little bit of the Natto soup.

The trip was about to start.

* * *

><p>(1)Coma lasting seconds to minutes results in post-traumatic amnesia (PTA) that lasts hours to days; recovery plateau occurs over days to weeks. Coma that lasts hours to days results in PTA lasting days to weeks; recovery plateau occurs over months. Coma lasting weeks results in PTA that lasts months; recovery plateau occurs over months to years.<p>

(2) Natto is Fermented soy-bean paste. Natto-Jiru is a soup made from Natto, vegetables and other things. It is kind of... smelly... and tastes... uh... weird.

Ok, I'm sorry for the delay. My plan was to write a chapter per day, but shit happened and I could not (school kind of asphyxiates me two weeks per month). I'll upload as fast as I can. Thanks for the kind reviews! I know this is no original story, but I'll try to add my own imagination to it.

Cheers!

/Tannieh.


End file.
